percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Baby On Board
(Strong AU) Set two years before The Lightning Thief. Thalia never turned into a tree and Luke never turned evil. They've been year-round campers for three years. But then Thalia tells Luke something shocking. Rated for teen pregnancy. --Sparrowsong 20:03, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Chapter One (A/N: In this story, Luke is 17 and Thalia is 15. Just so you know.) LUKE'S POV ''-FLASHBACK- '' It was early in the morning, and I had been woken up by noises coming from the bathroom. I quickly ran over to see my girlfriend, standing over the toilet, coughing out the contents of her stomach. In other words, puking. I held her hand and waited for her to be done. "Thalia?" I asked. "Are you okay?" She gulped. Then she started to cry. That was the only time I had ever seen her cry in my life. I hugged her. "Shh, it's okay, Thalia. Tell me what's wrong." I let her wipe her eyes on my sleeve. Then she reached into her bag and pulled out a plastic stick with two blue lines on the end. It took me a minute to register what I was seeing. "You're pregnant?!" I exclaimed. "About four months," she nodded. "I got suspicious in March, when I didn't get my period. Then I skipped it again in April, but I ignored that too. When I skipped it again in May, I knew something was up." I started hyperventilating. "Oh my gods," I gasped. "Oh my gods. I'm going to be a dad." Thalia nodded and smiled. "We gotta sneak out of camp and get to an ultrasound clinic," she said. "I know, we technically need permission, but if Chiron or Dionysus finds out they'll tell Zeus and Hermes." I cringed at the thought of what would happen if ''they found out.'' So I booked the appointment and took Thalia to the clinic. It was a girl, and from what they could tell there was nothing wrong with her. Thank the gods. When I saw my daughter for the first time, though, I started to cry. There she was. My baby. Half Thalia and half me. FOUR MONTHS LATER... My girlfriend was now eight months pregnant, and showing like crazy. She could barely fit into her clothes, which she got pretty upset about. "You're not fat, Thalia," I told her. "You're just pregnant." Naturally, she threw a tantrum over that, too. We were just hanging out when suddenly, Thalia froze and her eyes went wide. "I...I need an orange," she said. "I have to have an orange right now." "Alright, Thal," I grinned. "I'll just pop into the grocery store and steal some oranges for you. I'll be back as soon as possible, okay?" She nodded and I got into my car and drove to the store. Thanks to her pregnancy, Thalia was all weird and emotional. She'd have mood swings and tantrums for the strangest reasons; once, she even started crying in the middle of capture the flag. And then, of course, there were the cravings. Like just now, when she absolutely had to have an orange right this instant. The most bizarre craving, though, was the time she asked for spaghetti and ice cream with ketchup on top. As in, spaghetti with ice cream instead of pasta sauce and then a blob of ketchup on top of the ice cream. I still laughed when I thought about that. After parking, I got out of my car and went to the store. After stuffing some oranges into my jacket, I quickly ran back out and drove to Camp Half-Blood as fast as I could without going to jail. We had already picked out a name for our baby. At first, Thalia wanted to call her Renesmee Disturbia Castellan, thanks to some vampire romance book she read. And that song that was always playing on the radio. "We are NOT naming her 'Renesmee!'" I'd argued. "Yes, we are!" Thalia had shrieked at me. "You try saying that five times fast," I'd smirked. "Renesmee Renesmee Rezeza...okay, fine," she'd sighed. "But we're still keeping the middle name." "Disturbia isn't a real name," I had argued. "It's some retarded song. Would you like your name to be 'Sk8er Boi?' Or 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star?'" I'd thought she was gonna electrocute me. Her face was turning tomato red. "Sorry, sorry, sorry! We can middle-name her something else that has to do with that singer!" "Alright, then. Since you won't let me use Disturbia, I would like her middle name to be Rihanna." "Taylor Castellan," I tested. "Taylor Rihanna Castellan." "Sounds too plain. Change the first name." "No way," I had asserted. "You get to pick her middle name, so I get to pick her first name." "But she gets your last name!" she had whined. "Babies always get their dad's last names, Thalia." After about an hour of Thalia screaming at me, I finally got my way. And that's how my little unborn Taylor Rihanna Castellan got her name. So I got to camp and gave Thalia her stolen oranges that she wanted so badly. "Thanks so much, Luke," she groaned. "Now can you please make me some mashed potatoes?" "What did your last slave die of?" I muttered while going to the kitchen. Category:Luke Category:Thalia Category:Family Category:Humor Category:Romance Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Drama Category:Pregnancy Category:Teen pregnancy Category:Sparrowsong